Elemental Hija del Agua y del Zmey
by Miz.Trei
Summary: Era del Clan Zmey. Sí... Era la hija mayor -y desconocida- del mismo Ibrahim... Pero además era algo más... y DMitri -Mitra- deberá vivir con eso
1. Bienvenida a nuestro Mundo

**Los personajes pertenecen a VA de Richelle Mead. **esta trama es mía

* * *

**Bienvenida a Nuestro Mundo**.

Rossa era una mujer afortunada, logró abrirse camino casi por sí misma, pese a que su madre -Janine- y ella tenían muy pocos recursos para utilizar. Terminó la Secundaria y estudió en una Comunitaria y encontró trabajo, afortunadamente. A la vez que había comenzado a desarrollar cualidades ocultas y había incluso quienes decían que no podían resistir sus ojos cuando se enojaba.

Sucedió que su madre -sola desde mucho tiempo- se reencontró con un viejo amor, ya viudo y con dos hijos de una edad similar a la de ella. Se volvieron a enamorar como dos adolescentes y decidieron casarse. Los hijos -sólo de él, obviamente- se opusieron tenazmente a las intrusas, pero Rossa no permitió que arruinaran la felicidad de su madre y acudió a hablar con ellos, decidida a combatir y a negociar.

* * *

"Mi madre no ocupará el lugar de nadie" -le dijo a ambos- "se casarán con acuerdo prenupcial - porque supongo que es eso lo que les preocupa-" los miró con dureza "ambas trabajamos y no me importa vivir sola, si no me aceptan aquí... además, no necesito suplicar por un lugar donde vivir..."

"No queríamos ser groseros con ella, pero mi madre... "comenzó Izak, el hijo mayor "murió hace cinco años y mi padre siempre decía que no la reemplazaría..."

"Mi madre no reemplazará a nadie, ¿sí?, yo crecí sin padre. Nunca supe si lo tuve... Creo que fue un donante o algo así... y mi mamá no ha buscado un reemplazante para él. Hagamos un trato: ella no los estorbará -ni yo- y ustedes nos dejarán vivir tranquilas y hacer nuestras vidas. Se casarán y nada cambiará. Seguirá trabajando y ustedes tendrán todo lo que antes tenían... Yo compartiré un departamento con una amiga y así no me verán".

Sus ojos, iluminados por la luz y con el rayo de fuego, hicieron temblar involuntariamente a los hermanos. Rossa, de pie, con los brazos cruzados -en actitud combativa- asustaba a cualquiera.

Pero hizo efecto. Pocos días después, hubo una reunión de ambas familias. Se llegó a un acuerdo pacífico y amistoso y se decidió la fecha del matrimonio para 3 meses más. Desde ese día, hubo visitas y compartir actividades, que les permitieran conocerse más.

Un día, en un club en el que pasaban un día recreativo, sucedió un acontecimiento que decidiría que Rossa viviera con ellos. Izak jugaba tenis y sufrió un desgarro muscular que le tumbó en un sillón, lleno de dolor. Rossa le asistió, atendiendo el desgarro con primeros auxilios y masajes -técnicas que conocía bien- y después le aplicó compresas tibias, lo que le permitió a él llegar sin demasiada hinchazón a la clínica, donde le recetaron descanso y vendas.

Su desempeño dejó a todos asombrados, e hizo a los mismos muchachos rápidamente suplicarle que viviera con ellos. No en vano, tenía unas excelentes manos para el masaje.

* * *

Tras la boda, madre e hija se trasladaron a la casa, y comenzó para ambas una nueva vida. Ibrahim- Abe- Mazur, el esposo de su madre y sus dos hijos las mimaban y las querían mucho. Los muchachos -incluso- llamaban a Rossa _kar_ -diminutivo de _kardes_, _hermana _en turco- y la integraban con gusto en sus actividades.

Las relaciones eran muy buenas y cordiales. Rossa asomaba en las tardes, después de su trabajo, mientras que su madre seguía trabajando normalmente.

* * *

Izak -Oz ,como era llamado-, como acostumbraba, organizó una super mega hiper fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños. Su padre y la mamá de Rossa habían salido, de manera que la casa estaba a su disposición. El bullicio y el jolgorio la llenaban cuando Rossa llegó -cerca de medianoche-, después de agotadoras reuniones laborales.

Yamna -la hermana menor de Izak-, la vio entrar y fue a saludarla y a invitarla a unirse a ellos, pero se detuvo al ver la cara de agotamiento de su _kar_, como acostumbraban a llamarla.

* * *

"Día de locos, Yamna" le dijo "no estoy para fiestas, además" agregó sonriendo "no fui invitada, pero dile al ingrato de _tu kar _que no me olvidé de su regalo". Y le pasó un bolso de papel con un rosetón afuera.

"¡Oz, regalo para tí!" le gritó a su hermano "¡ven a recibirlo, que Rossa se cae de cansancio!"

El invocado apareció raudo, con sus tres amigos del alma, -Cris, Eddie y Mase-. Abrió el regalo y sacó, asombrado, un cinturón de cuero negro, de moda en ese momento.

* * *

"¡Conseguiste un Davison auténtico!" le dijo, efusivo "y yo no hallé ni uno, ¿cómo...?"

"Astucia femenina y una dosis de fortuna..." sonrió la joven, sin decir cómo lo había conseguido. Mejor ni preguntes.

"¿Qué no consigues con tu sonrisa desvalida y tus ojos de tigresa furiosa, _kar_?, a todo esto, ¿te quedas a mi fiesta?, así se te quita la cara que traes... y te comprometí para que bailaras con ellos...", sonrió, haciéndose el ingenuo " les dije que bailas súper... y tú les gustas".

"¿Vestida así?, estás loco" le contestó ella "buenas noches y disfruta la mitad de tu vida... que la otra mitad quizás no lo harás tanto" dijo, enigmáticamente, disfrutando de ello.

Trató de subir, pero _Mase _la sujetó por el brazo. "Ninguna me rechaza un baile, así es que bajas, o subo a buscarte".

"No me provoques, o lo lamentarás" tomó la muñeca y la torció "sé defenderme, y los tipos como tú no me asustan en lo más mínimo..." Subió, seguida de Yamna, mientras los cuatro hombres la miraban petrificados.

"Ruda la gatita esa", dijo Cristián, "¿está de novia con un matón tipo terminator, o qué?"

"No. Es lo más formal que hay, pero cuando de enfurece, es preferible ir a confesarse... A parte de eso, tiene las manos más suaves que cualquier mujer que conozcas... Pero las sabe usar tanto para acariciar como para lastimar y sino lo crees, mírate a este pobre tipo", y señaló al gimiente Mase.

Las dos jóvenes estaban escogiendo la ropa para que Rossa bajara a la fiesta. La idea era que Rossa pareciera más viva que con la ropa que llevaba. Las dos bajaron, sonriendo y cuchicheando. Ellos seguían al pie de la escalera, conversando y al parecer, esperándolas.

"¿Quién va a bailar con ella?", exigió Yamna. "No la hice cambiarse a otra cosa -que no fuera un pijama- por las puras... ¿a ver, Eddie, Cris o tú Mase?".

* * *

Mase asumió el reto y bailó toda la noche con ella, mientras conversaban animadamente de muchas cosas y algunas coincidían, sorprendentemente. ¡Habían ido a la misma escuela Elemental e Intermedia!. Y tenían recuerdos similares.

"¿Así que eres monitor de Fitness en un gym? "murmuró ella "¿y sólo por acondicionamiento?, ¡wow! que bueno que no estudiaste alguna otra cosa con oficinas, es agotador y uno termina deshecho... Yo ya me arrepiento".

"¿Y en qué trabajas?"

"En el área... de riesgos y siniestros... de todo tipo, en desastres aéreos, terremotos, ataques... químicos".

"Eres ruda, entonces. Me sorprendiste con el pase que mató mi muñeca... no podré jugar tenis con Oz... me debes una reparación... ¿mañana?, vamos al cine, comemos por ahí y... te traigo a salvo, ¿qué te parece?... no muerto. Soy... bastante inofensivo"

"Me convenciste" asintió sonriendo "pero te advierto que soy muy especial y si escojo la película, te aburrirás como ostra o saldrás arrancando para enlistarte en cualquier cosa" .

"También exijo, así es que nada me asombra".

"No creas... Ni Oz ni Yamna van más al cine conmigo", sonrió "ni nadie".

* * *

Puntualmente, Mase fue a buscarla a las 7 de la tarde a la casa y fueron al cine, a ver el reestreno de "_La Señorita Unicornio Arcoiris del Reino de Cristal_". Él aguantó -estoicamente- ¡una película catalogada para niños entre _5 a 10 años_!. Al terminar de verla, fueron a comer algo, para subir el azúcar del pobre Mase, desmoralizado y arrastrándose, sin una gota de energía. A ambos les encantaba la magia en el cine y rieron mucho comparando distintas películas. Finalmente, él la devolvió a casa. En la puerta, la miró largamente y luego -abruptamente- le dio un beso en la boca. Ella no lo rechazó. Pero no fue tan apasionado cómo el esperaba. Simplemente, fue.

* * *

demasiado normal, ¿verdad?, pero se volverá más rara en los próximos capítulos. Mucho, Mas. Raro.


	2. Un Disturbio en La Fuerza

Mase y Rossa comenzaron a salir a menudo. Congeniaban y tenían algunos puntos en común, lo que dejó boquiabiertos a todos los habitantes de la casa y a los amigos de Oz, sobre todo.

Mase vivía solo, en un pueblito cercano con un inmenso lago, en el que tenía una barcaza antigua transformada en casa. Tenía dinero propio -herencia del padre que nunca lo cuidó en vida, pero no tenía a quien dejarlo -en la muerte-. Trabajaba por su absoluto placer como instructor en dos gimnasios de la ciudad. Tenía una vida tranquila y adoraba el agua -su padre tenía un yate de lujo y una que otra vez lo llevó a verlo, junto a todo lo relacionado con ella. Cerca de él vivía _DMitri. _ Había sido su tutor en La Escuela Secundaria, -su _Consejero Escolar_\- 6 años mayor. Ahora era el doctor del poblado -había estudiado medicina años antes- y con quién compartía algunas aficiones deportivas.

* * *

"Es fantástica" le comentó después de llevar tres meses saliendo con ella "compartimos algunas cosas, es muy especial conmigo y además es genial. ¡Si la conocieras, DMitri!, entenderías por qué estoy así... creo que me estoy enamorando... voy a invitarla a pasar un fin de semana aquí... y le preguntaré si quiere ser mi novia... ¿qué me aconsejas?"

"Estás hechizado con ella" contestó DMitri "pero si quieres atreverte a invitarla a tu refugio, entonces no me meto..." Mase lo miró sin sonreír. Su amigo no parecía contento por él. Por el contrario, parecía estar molesto.

* * *

La fue a buscar a la ciudad y la llevó a su casa. La casa flotante era pequeña, pero tenía algunas comodidades. Baño -¡obviamente!- cocina, electricidad -generador y paneles solares-; agua -normal-, y un dormitorio separado y una salita. Afuera, una plataforma permitía tomar sol y la escalera que llevaba a tierra salía de ahí.

Al otro lado del lago, en una casa de madera oscura -sobre el mismo lago-, habitaba DMitri. Cuando los dos jóvenes llegaron a la casa flotante, él cortaba leña, sin esfuerzo para sus brazos de hierro. De pronto, levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño, dejando de lado su actividad.

"La amiga de Mase debe ser especial" sintió el cambio en el aire "tengo que conocerla, y saber porqué perturbó mi concentración estando tan lejos... primero terminaré aquí y devolveré a mi amigo su hacha, pero al anochecer, ahora aún hay mucha luz y no podré conocerla realmente como es". En la noche es dónde todo aflora... los miedos... hombres lobos y los vampiros.

* * *

Un viento suave corría por el lago cuando los jóvenes se sentaron a almorzar en la mesa de la plataforma, poco después de llegar. Nada parecía perturbarlos, pero Mase no se atrevía a hablar. Algo le amarraba la lengua al paladar. Algo frenaba sus movimientos. Y Rossa lo sentía.

"Tienes un lindo lugar aquí... quien lo diría", -dijo finalmente "tranquilo, silencioso, un verdadero paraíso... no entiendo cómo no prefieres quedarte aquí, en vez de ir y volver a la ciudad..."

"Mi refugio está siempre aquí... en el colegio, reapareció mi padre... el que nos abandonara para perseguir sus sueños. Viejo, enfermo y para nada arrepentido. Murió y heredé todo. Comencé a tomar diferentes clases. Voy a la ciudad a trabajar -cuándo tengo trabajo, claro-, me divierto, salgo con chicas y vuelvo. Dejarlo sería como dejar de respirar... y siempre vuelvo solo... es mi refugio secreto... ¿Es verdad que eres psíquica, o algo así?" -preguntó incómodo "Yamna me dijo que ves el Tarot a veces... de forma seria"

"No Nada importante" sonrió, ausente "me gusta trabajar con símbolos, me ayuda a concentrarme y a abrir mi mente a cosas nuevas... un día es el Tarot, otra son otras cosas..."

* * *

Transcurrió la tarde de forma agradable. Nadaron un poco y después de secarse, practicaron algo de lucha -¡Oh, ella era muy buena!-, quedando agotados, porque ambos eran muy buenos en ello. Disfrutaron del resto de la tarde vestidos con sus trajes de baño, sólo que hacia el atardecer ella se abrigó un poco. La noche cerraba, cuando Rossa sintió que se le encogía el corazón, a la vez que sintió un ruido al pie de la escalera.

"Hay alguien al pie de la escalera" dijo a Cristián, casi enloquecida. "¿puedes ir a ver?"

"Espérame, voy por una linterna", ante su mirada de terror, él se encogió de hombros, "tormenta eléctrica ayer... hoy amanecí sin ampolletas o nada" y entró a la casa.

Ella sentía crujir cada peldaño. Finalmente, a la luz fantasmagórica que -apenas- proyectaba la luna menguante, vio un hombre alto, con ojos oscuros como la noche y llevando un hacha en la mano.


	3. ¿Eres un vampiro?

Lanzó un grito de terror, a la par que él avanzaba y la luz lunar daba de lleno en el rostro. Mase salió corriendo de la casa y alumbró con una linterna al extraño. Sonrió aliviado al ver su rostro.

"¡Me asustaste, DMitri!" le dijo, yendo hacia él y dándole la mano "a la próxima, avísame que vienes, o hazlo más temprano... ven" o arrastró hacia ella "mi amiga, Rossa... él es el doctor DMitri Belikov, no es un asesino que viene a matarte, es un indefenso médico... bueno... no tanto", DMitri lo empujó y casi cayó al agua, "sí. Inofensivo, ¿ves?"

* * *

Él lucía una sonrisa irónica, que se deslizaba por sus labios sensuales y bien delineados. Su rostro, de rasgos armónicos y hermosos, combinaba con sus ojos oscuros -no, color chocolate, pero se veían oscuros- sus cejas finas y largas y las largas pestañas oscuras; que hacían juego con los largos cabellos oscuros y semiondeados. Rossa tardó unos segundos en reponerse y enfrentó al desconocido con su mirada más penetrante. Él resistió la mirada y la sostuvo hasta un límite peligroso, no apartándola y obligándola a hacerlo, mientras sonreía.

"¿Quiere un café, doctor?, así entraremos en calor y nos hace compañía un rato"

"Acepto el café y soy DMitri -o Mitya- el formalismo me envejece 10 años... No soy tan viejo... ¿acaso lo parezco?". DMitri la miraba con atención, alterándola. Mase entró -como autómata-. Ella se volvió hacia al lago y comenzó a respirar pausadamente, para tranquilizarse. La sensación de miedo la invadía aún... e intensificada.

* * *

Él se acercó, hasta quedar a su lado en la baranda. "¿Por qué te asustaste así?, ¿qué pensabas que era, un asesino?"

"Un vampiro" respondió sin pensar. Se volvió a él y lo miró a los ojos, sosteniendo la mirada "nadie resiste mi mirada demasiado tiempo, pero me venciste, ¿cómo lo haces?, me causas miedo... eres... peligroso".

"No temo a los ojos humanos... Roza. Sólo cuando se teme, se huye... como lo haces ahora, como si temieras que te mordiera y no soy un vampiro... o no podría haber pisado la casa, estando tú afuera... no me has invitado a entrar".

"Ésta no es mi casa, sino de Mase". Ella sonrió y la llamarada de fuego asomó en sus ojos, oscurecidos por falta de luz. "Realmente me asustaste, disculpa. Estando todo tan quieto, el hacha me asustó... no suelo ser tan asustadiza... puedo defenderme bien... pero al parecer, no de tí".

"Si no hubiera sabido que Mase traería una invitada a su refugio, me habría alterado... suelo defender a mis amigos de los extraños y lo habrías pasado mal... pero sabía de tí. Él me habló de tí... ¿un _unicornio_, en serio?".

"Prueba de fuego, si no se llevan bien con _La Señorita Unicornio Arcoiris_, no lo harán conmigo". Ella observó atentamente al joven que estaba a su lado y asintió inconscientemente, al observar los bien formados músculos de sus brazos de hierro, unidos a la configuración física del cuerpo, que lo hacía aparecer como un Hércules moderno. Algo pasó por su mente, reflejándose en sus ojos, que brillaron un instante como estrellas. Se sonrojó levemente al mirar su rostro con atención y desvió la mirada, procurando no delatarse.

"¿Entrenas con él?, realmente debes practicar horas para tener unos músculos... de hierro, o así me lo parecen".

"Corto leña con frecuencia, entreno con Mase y levanto cosas pesadas, nada más, pero gracias por el elogio y viniendo de tí, puedo considerarlo sincero... tus ojos no mienten, pero algo más están viendo, sintiendo o deseando, y me gustaría saber que es..."

Ella sonrió. "La curiosidad mató al gato, pero quizás lo sabrás... algún día".

* * *

Mase asomó con tazas de café humeante, sonriendo y distribuyéndolas. Ella se asombró al probar el suyo. Era mokaccino, con el que reemplazaba ocasionalmente el café. El de Dmitri era... ¿chocolate caliente?.

"Alguien anduvo chismeando" señaló su tazón "¿cómo habrías sabido?"

"No es un secreto que el chocolate te enloquece, y es uno de los ingredientes..."

"Para, Mase. Tu muñeca va a pagar las consecuencias... y nadie te defenderá". Ella sonrió con coquetería, e iba a decir algo, pero se detuvo al sentir la penetrante mirada de DMitri, que la observaba fijamente.

"¿Ella... fue tu lesión en el tenis?" dijo DMitri, un poco sorprendido " ahora ya entiendo tu silencio... Fue Una mujer... que se defiende con las mismas armas que usa alguien que se defiende de una agresión... pero ahora salen juntos... muy extraño..."

"Me defiendo cuando me siento agredida y su actitud de macho me ofendió... Fueron sus miradas de gato herido las que me indujeron a bailar con él en la fiesta de Oz y como no era tan bruto como sus otros amigos, accedí a darle una oportunidad... ¿alguna otra curiosidad... científica, doctor DMitri?"

"¿Te sientes agredida ahora... por mí?, te defiendes como una gata herida y tus ojos arrojan chispas de fuego..." Ella se volvió, confusa. Su miedo, adormecido, resurgió como una llamarada de fuego.

* * *

DMitri miró fijo a Mase y éste entró en la casa, sin decir nada. Luego se acercó a ella y se apoyó en la baranda, teniéndola entre sus brazos. Ella reaccionó al verse acorralada por él.

"Tu miedo te hace reaccionar instintivamente, debes controlarte, o acabarás desmayada, Roza".

Él besó suavemente su cuello, como para acelerar su miedo y simuló morderla. Pero las endorfinas y la adrenalida corrieron brutales por su cuerpo. Ella se volvió y se encontró frente a sus ojos oscuros, iluminados por la luz de la luna. Se apegó a la baranda y al intentar correrse, se torció dolorosamente el tobillo, viéndose obligada a sostenerse de él, para no caerse. Él la sostuvo entre sus brazos de hierro, cogida por la cintura y la espalda, lo que la alteró más aún.

"Mañana estarás bien, no te alteres. Esta plataforma es traicionera, como lo está siendo tu consciencia... ¡no te sueltes!" le dijo, al sentir como se debatía "no voy a hacerte daño, vamos adentro, descansas y mañana podrás camina" la afirmó para que pudiera caminar sin apoyar el pie lastimado "¿por qué te causo miedo?, ¿acaso porque resisto tus ojos de hechicera?, percibo con mayor profundidad que otras personas y me doy cuenta que quienes te miran, pierden su voluntad en cierta manera. Tienes una capacidad innata para usar tu voluntad y conseguir cosas sólo con tus ojos... pero a mí no podrás controlarme, porque soy más fuerte, y eso te aterra, ¿no es así?"

"No lo sé, DMitri, es sólo que hay algo en tí que me da miedo, como tus ojos, siento que me penetran y..."

* * *

La llevó hasta la salita y la dejó sobre el sofá. Mase no estaba ahí.Y DMitri lo llamó. "¿Podrías ir a mi casa a buscar mi maletín?, tu amiga se torció el tobillo y voy a atenderla. Tú sabes en dónde está". Mase salió como zombie. Ella lo miró asombrada y se asustó.

"¡Qué le hiciste! ¡eres un hechicero, un brujo... ¡un vampiro!".

"Es más débil que tú... " se encogió de hombros "ahora, vamos a ver que ocurre con este tobillo". Sus ágiles dedos tocaron la zona lastimada. Ella lo miró sin hablar, sintiendo como maniobraba en su tobillo con cuidado y delicadeza "Eres preciosa cuando tus ojos arden con ira contenida, pero supongo que el elogio ya había sido formulado por labios más afortunados que los míos..."

Ella se acercó a él."¿a qué te refieres?".

"¿Cómo agradeces los elogios sinceros, Rossa?, muy pocos hombres te han elogiado sinceramente. ¿cierto?. Eres una amazona, ¿lo sabías? y eso puede aterrarlos más de lo que tú lo estás ahora".

Sus ojos ardieron más aún, haciéndolo sonreír. Ella trató de huir, pero él la retuvo sin esfuerzo. "Huir no te salvará de mi curiosidad... ¿qué vieron tus ojos cuando me observaron?, dilo, no me obligues a usar mi voluntad, o te dolerá más que tu tobillo".

* * *

Como arrastrada por una fuerza increíble e invisible, se acercó a su boca y lo besó, cerrando los ojos para no romper la magia. Él la sostuvo por la espalda, pero ella no sintió en el gesto más que hielo en sus brazos y manos.

"Eres sincera. Querías besarme y respondiste a mi orden... ¿qué sentiste cuando me besaste?".

"Sólo Hielo y frialdad, como si un beso no fuera nada para tí, ni siquiera vanidad o diversión".

Él la besó de vuelta, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo, para luego caer sobre ella en el sofá, besándola con un fuego y pasión increíble. Rossa sintió un fuego recorriéndola desde los pies a la cabeza, a la vez que sus sentidos y corazón se aceleraban. Se soltó y respiró agitadamente.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba, llamó a Mase y le ordenó correr hacia su casa, desde donde estuviera, mientras evitaba que DMitri avanzara más allá... apenas podía controlar las oleadas de fuego en su cuerpo, el deseo de tenerlo la estaba invadiendo peligrosamente.

¡Tenía tanto miedo, había algo tan oscuro en él!. Finalmente, cuando un ruido se sintió fuera, alertó a DMitri, que se alejó de ella. Sonriendo. Siniestramente.


	4. ¿A quien protege Cerbero?

Mase entró acelerado y los miró sin entender nada. En la mano, sostenía un maletín.

"¿Mase?, Siéntate" estás agitado... ven" usando una voz muy suave, lo convenció de dejar el maletín y sentarse. Rossa puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, para soltarle los músculos.

"Estoy bien", se movió, incómodo, "me asusté de pronto, pensando que algo te estaba pasando y no pude resistir la sensación... ¿Estás bien?" le pasó el maletín a DMitri "¿cómo está el tobillo?"

"Estará bien mañana, pero es aconsejable que descanse... ¿cuando la llevarás a su casa?"

"Eh... El domingo en la tarde".

"No es aconsejable que se mueva, ¿sí?... recuerdo que tienes un turno mañana en la mañana, ¿cierto?. Cuando te vayas a trabajar, yo me la llevaré y la atenderé... soy médico, puedes confiármela".

"Es hora que me dejen dormir, estoy cansada. Además, no estoy de humor de escuchar a los machos alfa peleando y orinando en las plantas. ChopChop".

"Yo me arranco, ¿sí?, o me pegas. Lo sé... DMitri te ayudará, además es médico y no muerde... creo".

* * *

Cuando Mase salió de la habitación. DMitri comenzó a reír. - Una tregua... es tarde y tendrás que dejarme ayudarte... ¿dónde esta tu ropa?"

"En en mi bolso, pero no acostumbro a dejarme desnudar con tanta facilidad... ¿eso crees de mí? Si quieres ayudarme sin segundas intenciones, acércame el bolso, por favor". Le acercó el bolso y ella sacó un conjunto de raso corto, de color verde agua. Sonriendo, se quitó la salida de baño y bajó los tirantes del traje de baño, echándose crema en los brazos y el cuello, con movimientos muy lentos y sensuales, como pretendiendo engatusarlo.

"¿Te ayudo?, es mi obligación reparar el daño por la torcedura... tiéndete y deja que te muestre que soy buen masajista".

Ella se volvió sonriendo, mientras se bajaba el traje de baño, impulsada por un extraño deseo. Se tendió y cerró los ojos, dejándose tocar por él. Ciertamente lo hacía bien. Hacía a la crema penetrar a profundidad, masajeando cada parte del cuerpo y llenándola de electricidad... y también un poco de magia que parecía estar en el aire.

* * *

Cuando terminó con la espalda, siguió con la parte interna de los muslos y sintió la tibieza púbica. Cuando terminó con las piernas, notó algo... peculiar en la base de su columna. Algo que parecía un tatuaje. Más bien, una marca de nacimiento. Como una _S_. Cómo una _Serpiente_... La niña tenía sangre de _Los Zmey_, un peligroso _clan_ que usaba magia para sus propósitos... Y descubrió algo que -posiblemente- ni ella sabía. Que su madre se había casado con un hombre de ese clan. Sí. Los Mazur eran parte de ellos.

Tentativamente, fue masajeando la zona de la marca de _la Serpiente de Tierra_... la base misma del _Kundalini_, hasta hacer que_ La Serpiente_ despertara y se moviera un poco.

"¡Qué haces!" exclamó ella, volvió a él, sujetando su traje de baño "¡detente, DMitri!". Estaba -evidentemente- asustada. Sabía que tenía eso. Sabía que eso no era una simple mancha, al parecer. Y había comenzado a experimentar... Y temió los resultados.

Salió de la sala y apagó la luz. Ella se metió más aún dentro de las sábanas -sin vestirse, así, desnuda- y se durmió muy pronto, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, Mase fue a despertarla y se sorprendió al descubrir que había dormido desnuda. Ella se movió y abrió los ojos, cubriéndose con la sábana y sonriendo, lo miró a los ojos. Un ruido afuera detuvo cualquier intento de conversación.

DMitri entró, vestido de color claro y los miró ,sonriente. Venía de buen humor y sus ojos chispearon al ver que ella había dormido desnuda. Sonrió seductoramente. "¿Cómo amaneció tu tobillo?, espero no hayas olvidado que el médico vendría a examinarlo". DMitri metió ambas manos bajo las sábanas y tocó con cuidado la zona lesionada. Luego, una de sus manos maniobró y ella no pudo evitar un respingo al sentir como estaba de hinchado el tobillo.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Mase "te ves nerviosa".

"Mi tobillo sigue un poco hinchado, me recorrió un escalofrío. Ahora, por favor, quiero levantarme y vestirme, así es que corten la cháchara". Extendió su mano y cogió la salida de baño y fue hacia el baño. Ellos la siguieron con los ojos, sin decir nada. Cuando ella entró al baño, se miraron aliviados.

* * *

"Creo que la hiciste enojar, DMitri... ¡nunca la había visto tan molesta! y si no fuera porque apenas puede caminar ya estaría en camino a la ciudad... creo... que tendré que invitarla a otra _azucarada _película de _unicornios mágicos_ para compensar".

"Sabes que sí se quedará hasta mañana... pero creo que tú no podrás, ¿o ya olvidaste que tu mamá te invitó a comer hoy?, no podrás llevarla y no puedes dejarla aquí... además, tienes que ir a tu clase en la ciudad".

* * *

Mase se rascó la cabeza, confuso. ¡Qué tonto!, invitarla cuando tenía toda su agenda llena. Nunca más le hablaría. "¿La cuidarías por mí?, supongo que es mi deber, pero..."

"Estará a salvo conmigo... hoy y mañana la cuidaré y podrás llevarla a su casa mañana por la noche, ¿te parece?".

* * *

Cuando ella asomó del baño, fresca y con el traje de baño puesto, DMitri pudo -a la luz del sol-, observarla bien. De estatura un poco baja para una mujer, cabellos oscuros, hasta los hombros; piel con un suave color almendrado, ojos tan oscuros como su pelo -ah, los Zmey, otra vez, ¿cómo no lo habían notado en su familia?- y una figura de curvas acentuadas; acentuada en la cintura, y caderas voluptuosidad. Su pecho sobresalía del traje de baño de una pieza, de color rojo oscuro, que hacía brillar los ojos. Sonrió al mirar la con atención, y pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios, como saboreando de antemano su trofeo.

"¿Alguien quiere nadar conmigo?, es temprano y el agua se ve tranquila... al menos desde esta ventana".

"Yo no puedo... tengo turno en dos gym y después... mi mamá quiere que la acompañe hoy... ¡lo sé, soy un estúpido!, lo olvidé, ¿ok?, y tendrás que quedarte con DMitri, en su casa... Mañana podré nadar contigo... DMitri se hará cargo de tí, y te iré a buscar cuando me desocupe", repitió, casi de rodillas.

DMitri se acercó a ella y la sujetó por la cintura. "¿Nos llevas?"

* * *

Cogieron todas las cosas de Rossa y salieron de la casa flotante. Se instalaron en el todo terreno de Mase y los condujo hacia la casa de DMitri. Dmitri entró en la casa con Rossa y dejó a Mase afuera, estacionando.

DMitri volvió y cargó el bolso,entrando de nuevo en la casa, esta vez con Mase. Rossa estaba instalada en un sofá, pero su palidez delataba que no se encontraba cómoda. Su pie descansaba en una silla. Se sentaron alrededor de ella.

"¿Puedo recorrer tu casa? -preguntó intespectivamente Rossa- Mase tiene trabajo y a su mamá y supongo que tienes cosas por hacer. Se levantó con un gemido de dolor y desapareció adentro, sin esperar respuesta. Mase se despidió y salió.

* * *

Un grito asustado lo alertó. DMitri se levantó, alerta. "¡Cerbero! no le advertí que venía conmigo".

Corrió hacia adentro y encontró, frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, a Rossa, más pálida que si estuviera muerta y frente a ella, a un temible y enorme doberman negro, que la miraba con las mandíbulas abiertas amenazadoramente, enseñando los colmillos y dientes. Ella apenas respiraba, y comenzó a perder equilibrio. DMitri alcanzó a sostenerla, antes de que se desmayara y cayera al suelo, inconsciente.

"¡Atrás, Cerbero! yo la traje aquí... y tú debes cuidarla y protegerla y no permitir que huya ni escape hasta que sea el momento, ¿la cuidarás?" El perro cerró las mandíbulas e inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo. "Buen amigo"..

Entró en su dormitorio y la dejó sobre la cama. Estaba tan pálida, que se asustó por un momento. "Nada pasará, printsessa... éste es mi reino, mis súbditos me obedecen y cuidaran de tí... pero no podrás huir de mí. Has venido a mí. Te he esperado por muchas vidas, pero al fin estás aquí".

Cerbero la miraba con ojos brillantes. "Es Hermosa, ¿no lo crees, Cerbero?. He esperado por muchas vidas a una mujer como ella, sin saber que no era a una como ella -¡sino a ella!- a la que esperaba...y ahora que la encuentro, ya estuviera enamorada de mí... la deseo... quiero tenerla en mis brazos y seducirla. Es tan bella dormida, y se pondrá como una fiera cuando despierte y se moleste".


	5. Sexo salvaje y brutal

**Sexo... salvaje y brutal... ¿fue eso en realidad?**

Rossa se movió y abrió los ojos, mirando a DMitri con asombro y temor asomados en ellos.

"No voy a hacerte daño... ¿sabías que las mujeres fueron hechas a imagen y semejanza de la Diosa del Amor?, así los hombres se ven impulsados a entregar su preciada simiente, ya que se sentían atrapados por la miel de sus cuerpos... ¿te atraigo, que sea un poco?, ¿me encuentras atractivo, al menos?".

"Sí... tú sólo me atraes" se puso la mano en la boca, con los ojos abiertos de par en par "me atraes y mucho... alteras mis sentidos, anhelo tus besos... pero eres un completo misterio para mí. Nada sé de tí, salvo que eres médico, joven y atractivo..."

* * *

Él se inclinó y la besó con mucha pasión. Fue acercándose más y ella -inconscientemente-, separó las piernas y lo fue atrapando en la red de su deseo incontrolable. Sus manos fueron levantando la polera de DMitri, metida dentro del pantalón y deslizó sus manos bajo ella y tocando su cuerpo cálido, con los fuertes músculos en tensión. Ella escuchó como respiraba jadeando, mientras la besaba y recorría su cuello con la boca.

Rossa debía tomar una decisión. Simple. ¿Sexo?, ¡Iba a un fin de semana de sexo feroz, después de todo!. Y si no era con Mase... ¿Dmitri servía?, ¡SI!, gritó todo su cuerpo. Su mente. Y todo su ser en pleno.

* * *

Así que metió la mano bajo el pantalón. Dmitri dilató los ojos ante su reacción. ¿Quién era él para rechazarla?... para rechazar la promesa del maravilloso sexo que se venía a paso agigantados.

Le liberó el cuerpo de la ropa -un molesto traje de baño y una polera larga -demasiado- y recorrió su cuerpo con su boca. Alerta si ella quería que se detuviera. Pero no, si su sonrisa era un indicador... iba por buen camino.

Desnudos, enredados sobre la cama; se recorriendo con manos y bocas. En todas las posiciones, sin llegar a penetrarse aún. Ella no lo dejaba. Él sólo la deseaba. A su Roza. Lo que ella quisiera.

Cuando ella se puso frente a él, comprendió. Estaba lista. Y él fue acercándose -dolorosamente erecto-, listo para explorarla. Se apegó a ella, mientras se introducía con un movimiento rápido. La acercó a sí más aún cuando sintió que la penetraba a profundidad. Ambos cuerpos se habían fundido y parecían uno, tanto ardían de deseos incontrolables y expectantes. Su Roza lo succionó con su apretado cuerpo. Como una virgen ansiosa. Lo absorbió. Lo estrujó y sacó todo de él. Su esencia. Su aire... y mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a entregar... su magia.

Sí. Ella era del Clan Zmey. Sí, era hija de un Mazur. Sí... Era la hija mayor -y desconocida- del mismo Ibrahim... el amor de juventud de su madre.

* * *

"No estaba preparada" murmuró Rossa "demasiado ímpetu".

"Procuraré ser menos... dominante la próxima vez"

"¿Crees que voy a caer dos veces en tu juego?", levantó los ojos y lo miró, directo.

"Eres mía, Roza. Puedo llamarte con mi mente y vendrás a mis brazos y a mi cama. Hay un enlace entre nosotros... ¿acaso no lo sientes?, ¿en serio?".

* * *

"Sólo te falta beber de mi sangre", masculló Roza. Sus palabras no habían escapado a sus finos oídos. Frunció el ceño y comprendió la comparación. El intercambio a nivel profundo. No sólo de sus cuerpos. Y de sus almas.

"Y beberás de mí, _lyubov_, así como bebí de tí y de tu fuente sagrada de vida", murmuró. Se acercó a su boca y la besó ávidamente, mientras cogía su mano y hacía que los dedos se empaparan de semen. Cuando dejó de besarla, acercó sus dedos a sus labios y ella -sin percatarse a tiempo- recibió esa cálida gota de vida en ellos y su lengua la recogió.

* * *

Ella lo miró, confusa. Cuando se hizo la luz en su mente, un tinte rojizo coloreó sus mejillas. Lo había conocido la noche anterior y ya había tenido sexo con él. La había descontrolado y lo había deseado más de lo que había deseado a cualquier otro hombre.

"Esto nunca debió pasar".

"Eres una mujer acostumbrada a usar la cabeza, ¿cierto?. Pero eres_ intuitiva y ves el Taro_t...Eso no es de la cabeza, viene de acá", y tocó su pecho, en dónde estaba su desbocado corazón.

"¿Has escuchado hablar de Buddha, Dmitri?, las leyendas cuentan que alcanzó su estado de máxima pureza después de haber conocido el placer carnal... muchos -en la antigüedad- usaban la _poderosa energía sexual_ para hacer _Magia_ en los momentos sagrados que dedicaban al placer carnal... no mires como si estuviera loca... sabes bien de que hablo".

"Antes de conocerte, sentí cuando llegabas... destruiste mi mundo. Y no lo lamento... ¡Ha sido el mejor sexo de mis años!".

* * *

Se detuvo para besarla. Sabía de quien -o que- era, así que pidió a la _Sagrada Serpiente Ígnea_ que le concediera la gracia de amarla y que ella lo amara de igual manera._ Kundalini -La Sagrada Serpiente Ígnea_\- se agitó en ambos, y ascendió vertiginosamente hacia el _plexo del corazón_. Kundalini leyó en sus corazones y vio sólo La Verdad. Y en un giro inesperado en sus destinos... Les fue concedido _El Don_.

* * *

DMitri -el SemiDios que renunció un día a su_ Divinidad por tener sexo con una mujer que no era su Reina o una Diosa_\- no había podido recuperarla en muchas vidas. Su Reina nunca había aparecido. Y él decaía y moría, sin poder cumplir con su destino. Pero entonces la _Hija de la misma Serpiente_ llegó a él. La _Prenses Zmeyette_. Y la transformó en su _Reina, su Diosa_ y despertó aquel poder que sólo él sabía que ella poseía.

Cuando pudo por fin calmar un poco su deseo, ella comenzó mirar a su alrededor sin comprender todo lo que pasaba, hasta encontrarlo, desnudo y sentado a su lado en la cama, respirando lentamente para calmarse. Había tanto amor en sus bellos ojos, que creyó que estaba durmiendo.

Pero estaba despierta, y los ojos de Dmitri y traspasaban, dándole una seguridad que nunca había tenido, una protección y amor que jamás ojos humanos habían manifestado por ella, porque era el amor de un hombre, poderoso y bello como un dios de la antigüedad.

* * *

Prenses es princesa en turco


	6. Magia Elemental

**Magia Elemental**

La historia de DMitri _-Mitra_, el _SemiDios- _era irreal. Era hijo de una mujer con cualidades muy especiales; una sanadora -que conocía el poder curativo de hierbas y plantas- y de un hombre procreado sólo para atraer a Olena -la madre de DMitri- que fue escogida tras una búsqueda exhaustiva. Olena Belikova había amado a ese hombre -Rand -un Ivashkov- de un linaje ya perdido y sin una segunda oportunidad en la tierra. Cuándo lo vio morir ,así, de la nada -poco después del nacimiento de su hijo- la que le hizo comprender que su hijo era especial -de alguna manera- y lo educó como a un joven normal, enseñándole todo lo que sabía.

A los 18 años, Dmitri comenzó a ser errante, no sintiéndose cómodo con su cuerpo. Con su mente. Estudió varias cosas. Estuvo en varios lugares y acabó como Consejero Escolar en una Escuela, en donde conocería a Mason. Extrañas vueltas para el destino que era ella. ¿Cierto?.

* * *

Los cuatro _Señores Elementales_ lo tomaron bajo su tutela. DMitri _-Mitra _era su real nombre- conoció su origen _semi-divino_ (su padre -Rand- y su madre -Olena- descendían de los elementales del aire y fuego, respectivamente) y -tras largos y oscuros procesos de purificación- alcanzó a recuperar parte de su Divinidad -perdida, -en vidas anteriores-, por sucumbir al simple sexo físico.

Aprendió de las _ciencias metafísicas y físicas_ y nada era ajeno a su mente despierta y hábil. No era virgen -su _Divinidad _ya no dependía de eso-. Dependía de encontrar a _Su Reina_. Era querido por todos y supo ganárselos totalmente. Dominaba a la _naturalez_a y tendría poderes increíbles algún día. Sus poderosos tutores sólo esperaban la llegada de _La Ella_. Y que su Rey tendría a Su Reina. Cuando DMitri volver a recuperar su _Divinidad _ al despertar a _Kundalini_, ellos comprendieron que ella era la escogida.

"Es poderosa" dijo _Varuna _-_Señor de los Seres del Agu_a-.

"Y Su padre -que desapareció un día- es uno de los Zmey, su madre y ella están bajo la protección de otro, un _Mazur _-dijo _Pavana, Señor de los Seres de La Tierra-_.

"Aprenderá mucho más del Rey -dijo _Agni_, -_Señor de los Seres del Fuego_\- y no olvidéis que también es posesiva, como pocas mujeres saben serlo bien, lo deseaba y él fue por ella... es una digna descendiente de Los Seres de La Tierra... Al fin, tras eones hemos logrado reunir los cuatro elementos en dos nacidos de entre los _mortales _-que serán coronados _Rey y Reina_\- fuertes y conscientes de su fuerza".

* * *

Rossa lo miraba con ojos brillantes mientras él procuraba recuperar la calma. DMitri era un hombre tan bien proporcionado que parecía esculpido en mármol. Muy pocos vellos decoraban su torso y espalda perfectos, incluso sus piernas . Sus glúteos eran exquisitos, redondeados y tersos y sus deliciosos tesoros sexuales eran proporcionados y asomaban tras el rizado vello pubiano, de un color chocolate oscuro. Se le hacía agua a la boca al verlo frente a ella y sintió deseos de estar entre sus brazos para siempre y disfrutó del soberbio espectáculo de la desnudez del _SemiDios_; -hermoso, fuerte y de exquisita proporción- que era sólo suyo. Pensó en la envidia de las mujeres y sus ojos parecieron estrellas ante ese pensamiento.

DMitri notó la penetrante mirada y le sonrió, volviéndose para permitirle disfrutar del espectáculo. Ella se acercó a él. Miró a los ojos de DMitri y un estremecimiento la recorrió. Algo oscuro pasaba por su corazón en esos instantes.

* * *

"¿Por qué quisiste hacerlo?, ¿me deseabas, realmente, o fue sólo calentura?".

"Ambos.. queríamos hacerlo, ambos nos deseábamos, Roza...esa.. pasión que sentías, la sentí en tu piel... es difícil de explicar... fue como si todo tu cuerpo lo gritara, lo gritó cuando te toqué por primera vez, me reveló todos tus secretos... incluso que que no estás embarazada... porque ovulaste hace seis días y ya es demasiado tarde para... porque es demasiado pronto para que tengamos un hijo".

" ¡Qué!, ¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo?"

"Algún día cuando haya amor y no sólo deseo... por ahora, no quiero que me dejes nunca".

* * *

Se vistieron, comieron algo que él preparó y después se sentaron en el balcón. La brisa del lago parecía cobrar más fuerza y DMitri percibió murmullos en ella, que le hicieron fruncir el ceño. _Seres del aire y del agua_ \- _sílfides y ondinas_\- pretendían hundirla en el agua y ahogarla. Las ondas del agua eran cada vez más fuertes y hasta la tierra parecía agitarse. De pronto, un grito de Rossa aterró al Dmitri, concentrado en oír los murmullos de la _Naturaleza_.

"¡Alguien quiere matarme por estar contigo! no creas que estoy loca, es sólo que sentí algo extraño que me alarmó... como una voz acuosa... gritando ¡_muere_!"

Entraron a la casa. Afuera, el viento era muy fuerte y arrancó un poste cercano. La naturaleza se manifestaba en toda su furia y trataba de evitar que DMitri se acercara a ella, pero él no hacía caso, y se mantenía junto a ella.

Él sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola con ternura. Fue adormeciéndola de a poco, hasta que la suave respiración se dejó oír. DMitri la abrigó bien, preocupado y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Invocando a sus poderosos _tutores_, les ordenó que acabaran las manifestaciones en contra de su elegida, pero las _entidades femeninas _se negaban a acatar las órdenes. Muchas habían tomado cuerpos humanos para estar con él y no aceptaban que una mujer cualquiera -una humana, una _mortal- _fuera su escogida.

"Ella es mi _Reina _y lo es de vosotras"

Pero Rossa, que había despertado, observaba la escena oculta y habiendo oído todo, entendió más de lo esperado. Conocía lo suficiente como para entender. Avanzó lentamente y enfrentó a todos con serenidad, pero sus ojos parecían de fuego.

"No digas nada, porque nada te disculpa de lo dicho... trataste de hacerme creer que el agua no gritaba por mi cabeza, pero olvidaste el aire, la tierra y el fuego..."

* * *

"¿Cómo reconociste la voz del Agua?" le preguntó Varuna, curioso.

"Siempre he sido _Hija del Agua_, por mi abuela" contestó. "Ella no sabía escribir -no se avergonzó nunca- y cuando le preguntaron como decía su nombre, Dijo algo así como _Son-O. SonEau_ lo escribieron para ella. _Hijo del Agua_. _Náyade _era su nombre y nació en Escocia, como mi madre y como yo".

"No. ¡Náyade no puede haber sido su nombre!", gritó Varuna. "¡Ella era una Náyade, una Hija del Agua!, ¿De dónde era, qué parte de Escocia?".

"_Loch Ness_", dijo, simplemente.

"¡Imposible!, esa raza de Loch Ness se extinguió hace milenios de la faz de este planeta" dijo Agni.

"Entonces cambiaron, tomaron formas humanas", concluyó Varuna.

* * *

"O se las comió el monstruo", la miraron como si estuviera loca. "¿Qué?, ustedes son _Seres Míticos_, con sus formas ondulantes y sutiles... ¿Porqué no pudo comérselas _Nessy_?".

"Porque es sólo una leyenda", explicó Varuna, pacientemente.

"¡Ey!, como escocesa, ¡eso es una declaración de guerra!" y cogió una rama, la acercó al siempre ardiente _Agni_ y enfrentó a Varuna y a Pavana por igual.

* * *

"¿Puede ser descendiente de las Náyades de Loch Ness?" le susurró Pavana a Varuna "ella oyó las voces pero pídele una prueba. Debe saber responder".

"Rossa de Loch Ness, ¿sabes dónde está registrada la vida de los Hijos del Agua?"

Rossa recordó un sueño, vívido y un libro. "En un libro" contestó "¿En el Fondo de un Lago... en un Castillo...?, ¡No, no es el fondo del lago!, nunca se veía. ¡Al fondo de un Lago!, en... _Avalon_".

El golpe fue demasiado para los Señores, en especial de Varuna. La miró y finalmente rompió a reír.

* * *

" Una Hija del Agua, qué curioso, La hija de un Zmey e Hija del Agua..."

"Interesante -pero inútil cháchara-, _Señores de Mitos y Leyendas_. Voy a llamar a Mase, para que me lleve a casa y si quieres verme; me llamas, -por teléfono, obviamente- o me mandas SMS o lo que sea. Vuelve a tus _Juegos de Rol_ y entrégate a tus _ninfas_, pero conmigo no podrás jugar... nunca fui buena para juegos de naipes, en todo caso".

"Yo... no quería hablar así, es sólo que, como hombre, soy celoso, e imagino que todos los hombres del mundo te tocan y... no puedo soportar la idea de eso... Por favor, quédate"


	7. El Quinto Elemento

**El Quinto Elemento**

Su actitud suplicante movió el corazón de Rossa. Él la enloquecía y sí sería suyo. En efecto, se quedó. Salieron a caminar por el lago y llegaron al poblado, en donde varias personas lo saludaron.

Recorrieron todo el pequeño poblado, conversando de sus vidas hasta ese momento. Una brisa fresca se dejó sentir y él le pasó su manta, para que no enfriara. Así, tomados de la mano, llegaron a un bosque de pinos, frondoso y perfumado.

"Este ha sido mi refugio durante años, cuando quería huir de mi entrenamiento"

* * *

Ella sonrió y lo besó. Ya estaban en lo más profundo del bosque. Y llegaron a una cabañita, casi un lugar mágico, casi invisible. Y Entraron. Un lugar pequeño y acogedor. Una cama tendida en el suelo, pocos muebles y silencio.

Rossa comenzó a besarlo con más deseo, a abrazarlo, a tocarlo. Lo empujó a la cama y empezó a seducirlo. No lo dejaba avanzar y él conoció el real sufrimiento. Rossa le quitó la ropa lentamente, besando su cuerpo, lamiéndolo, arañándolo suavemente. Cuando llegó al pene, empezó a lamerlo suavemente, a morderlo y a obligarlo a endurecerse. DMitri gemía sin control, transpiraba, más de terror que de placer, su cuerpo al máximo de la tensión.

Él comenzó, frenéticamente, a excitarle el clítoris, mientras con la otra mano tocaba los pezones. Ella se agitaba, cada vez más rápido y alcanzó el primer orgasmo. Gritó y le instó a seguir. Se montó sobre él y le indicó que le introdujera lentamente el pene. ¡Dulce tortura para ambos!, DMitri no soportó la tensión. La penetró con fuerza, la apretó hacia sí y la empujó sobre la cama, para apresurar las penetraciones, cada vez más rápidas. Ella gritó. Fue un grito largo, liberador. Fue brutal por un instante, aferrando los endurecidos pezones con manos y dientes, entrando cada vez más, comiendo los gritos con su ávida boca. Con un movimiento frenético, ella movió las caderas y lo atrapó con las piernas, girándose para quedar arriba. Pero el dolor reemplazaba al placer extremo.

Se alejó con brusquedad. Pero el cuerpo de Rossa temblaba sin control, aún ardiendo de ganas. La tensión era insoportable.

* * *

"¡No más" gritó él, aferrando sus manos "te meteré en el agua helada -virgen hambrienta de sexo-, hasta que enfríes el _Reino del Tormento_. Soy un_ Señor -Un Rey, un SemiDios_\- y no seré tu esclavo, ¿oíste?"

"Mi cuerpo. Mis reglas. Mi Reino, _Rey de baraja_. Si no es con mis normas, no entras".

* * *

**Acua**

_A Ti Te Invocamos. A Nosotros Que Somos Tus Movedizas E Inconstantes Creaturas, Hablanos En Medio De Las Grandes Conmociones Del Mar Y Temblaremos Ante Ti; Hablanos En El Murmullo De Las Aguas Límpidas, Y Ansiaremos Tu Amor._

La arrastró hasta una cristalina poza de agua cercana y la lanzó. Pero ella era Hija del Agua -nieta de una Náyade y con Ondinas por parientes y los Elementales del Agua masculinos acudieron en tropel a verla, a tocarla a seducirla. Era una de ellos. Una... con ellos.

DMitri miró aterrado como ellos la cogían, entraban y salían de su cuerpo. Cuando trató de detenerlo, Varuna lo retuvo. "Es Su Reina, Mitra. Son sus súbditos... ella desea el placer y se lo darán... de una forma especial".

Vio como alcanzaba un nuevo orgasmo y gritaba. Su propio pene estaba endureciéndose. Vio como Ella fue _invadida _por la fuerza del agua, que se amoldó a las formas de su cuerpo, acariciándola por cada lugar, humedeciendo y llenándola de latiente vida.

"Hace muchas vidas atrás... cuándo dejaste este camino, no pudiste realmente vivirlo, Mitra. Lo comprendemos. Eras joven -de cuerpo, de experiencias y de vidas- Y la _Iniciación _final del _SemiDios _ es su aprehensión de _La Naturaleza_... tu Reina pasó la primera, contigo y la segunda, con Los _4 Elementos_, sólo así se creará el quinto, el que forma la vida, la cohesiona... una vez que eso pase, deberás hacerlo tú... aprehenderás a los Elementos de tu Reino -y dejarás de ser un simple humano- sólo a través de Tu Reina... a si es que observa y aprende..."

**Aire**

"_Deja Llegar Hasta Nosotros El Rayo De Tu Inteligencia, El Calor De Tu Amor. Entonces Lo Que Es Móvil Sera Inmovilizado, La Sombra Se Convertirá En Cuerpo, El Espíritu Del Aire Sera Un Alma, El Ensueño Sera Un Pensamiento"._

El aire la levantó, para recorrerla por completo. Elevó su pelo, le causó escalofríos y la hizo navegar en su ondulaciones.

**Pyros**

"_Ahí, Nuestra Continua Ocupación Es La De Alabar Y Adorar Tus Designios; Ahí Ardemos En La Incesante Aspiración De Poseerte._"

Un brillante Ser de Fuego -ardiente pero que no quemaba- hizo arder su cuerpo al lamerlo y encendió su sexo. Se enroscó en sus venas e hizo brillar su Ser Interno.

**Terra**

"_Tu Que Llevas El Cielo En Tu Dedo Como Una Sortija De Zafiro; Tu Escondes Bajo Tierra, En El Reino De La Pedrería, La Simiente Maravillosa De Las Estrellas"_

Un ser de tonos verdes, besó todo su cuerpo, ensarcillándose por toda ella. Dando pequeños tirones a su pelo y piel, sonrosándola.

* * *

Los_ cuatro elementos_ -juntos- la dejaron el el suelo, junto al SemiDios y desvanecieron. Su trabajo estaba hecho. La Reina -la_ Consorte del SemiDios_\- ya había sido _Coronada_. No era como entre los _Reinos_ humanos, en dónde él lo sería primero... Podía ser sexista. Pero en este ciclo era un_ SemiDios y una Reina_. Ya hubo SemiDiosas -con un Rey Consorte- antes y vendría una después. Si uno de ellos no tenía a su igual e intentaban -como _Gaia_, al inicio de todo_\- _procrear sin el otro elemento, se producía el desequilibrio en la Naturaleza.

"Tómala, SemiDios",susurró Varuna "no podrás poseer su alma -es sólo de ella- pero puedes ser parte de ella... si la rechazas, la perderás para siempre... Y nunca serás Coronado... Y sólo tendremos una Reina... recuerda tus lecciones".

"Un SemiDios que no Coronó a su Reina y que casi llevó al mundo a su destrucción... Una SemiDiosa que rechazaba a los hombres y vino una gran glaciación... Sí... es importante el equilibrio. Lo sé. Lo veo todo el tiempo... pero estoy tan cansado..."

* * *

"Debes consumir toda su agua, su tierra, su aire y su fuego... si queda algo, volverás, una y otra vez, a sentir cansancio cuando ella se abra a tí", sonrió. "Vamos, eres joven en esta vida... ¡Imagina si fueras un Venerable Buda!, o peor, ¡Un Lama o un Papa!", sonrió abiertamente "Eres un hombre joven y saludable".

Lentamente, DMitri se excitó al verla desnuda frente a él, ardiendo incontrolablemente, anhelando tener sexo -del bueno, del fuerte, del agonizante- gimiendo. Se puso de rodillas frente a ella, pues no quería volver a ser esclavo de su cuerpo. La acercó y -de rodillas- la obligó a acomodarse. Casi brutalmente aferró sus nalgas y mordió sus pezones endurecidos y doloridos. Ella gritó, tan fuerte que espantó a los pájaros. ¿De placer, de dolor, de ambos?.

La acercó más a él y ella gritó. Su cuerpo se contorsionaba de dolor, pero se negaba a dejar el placer que le causaba. Ardía, su cuerpo exigía más, Y DMitri se lo dio, hasta que una explosión sin límites casi la arrancó de su piel. _Kundalini_ había ascendido brutalmente, después de quemar su base. El fuego de la _Serpiente Ígnea_ quemó su deseo, arrasó su piel, que brilló con luz roja y llegó a la cabeza. Cayó desvanecida en sus brazos.

* * *

"Detente, DMitri", se acercó _Kshiti_, el Señor de los _Seres de la Tierra_, examinándola con atención "Kundalini abandonó su morada, quemó su deseo y si sigues, la destruirás. Debes dejarla descansar, que descienda a su nido".

Rossa reaccionó más tarde. Estaba tapada por una manta y había fuego en un fogón. Dmitri hacía bailar las llamas con su manos, ausente. Se levantó para cocinar algo, sin volverse a ella. Temía haberla matado. En ese momento, no era un médico o un SemiDios. Era... sólo un hombre triste.

Disfrutaron una cena temprana. Él cocinaba bien, y la comida estaba fresca y deliciosa. Rossa encontró un extraño libro y se encerró en él por un rato, tendida sobre el sillón. DMitri paseaba como león enjaulado, la miraba y aún no se sentía aliviado... ¿le habría hecho daño?, ¿se lo diría, acaso?".

* * *

Llegó la noche. Intempestivamente. Un anillo delgado de oro brillaba en las manos de ambos, pues se había consumar su _HieroGamos_.

"¿Ahora soy tu esposa?", e intentó moverlo. No pudo más que rodarlo. "¿yo autoricé esto?, ¿no fue, acaso, sólo sexo todo lo que pasó?, me siento como en _Calabozos y Dragones_".

"Es... complejo. Es un equilibro delicado... Uno como yo requiere a _Su Reina_... Cuándo es el turno de _Una _como yo, tiene un _Rey Consorte... Eres mi Reina_".

"¿Y si alguno es gay, Dmitri?, ¿acaso está prohibido?, esas cosas pasan".

"No es algo de procreación por sexo, no es para tener hijos, Roza.. Es generación, creación".

"¡Energías!, una femenina. Una Masculina... Podría ser ella la _Masculina _y requiere un _Femenino_... Hombre o Mujer, vampiro, unicorio, centauro, hombre lobo..."

"No juegues con esas cosas. Son desequilibrios en la _Naturaleza_"

"Espera, ¿qué?".

"Andan por allí, pululando... El fuego los quema. Yo soy cazador... cuando salen de su comportamiento natural y se vuelven ferales... hay que devolverlos a la _PachaMama_..."

"¿Y yo, que soy?".

"Tierra y agua. Agua es tu madre, pero eso ya lo sabes", ella asintió, "Llevas... la marca de Los Zmey, que vienen de los Seres de Tierra y han usado la magia por... desde siempre... Era una de Los Zmey, Zmeyette... tu... padrastro, Mazur, es de ellos"

"Fue... su amor de juventud"

"¿Es tu padre, Roza?". Rossa abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Nunca lo había pensado!, pero habían cosas que los asemejaban y mucho. Su madre nunca lo dijo. Él tampoco... Pero... ¿lo era?.

* * *

Se durmieron en brazos del otro. Pero ella despertó temprano y se vistió silenciosamente. Se quitó el anillo y lo dejó sobre la almohada. Había sido sexo -sensacional, único, explosivo- pero sexo. No lo conocía y habían mucha cosas ocultas en él.

Caminó por el poblado dormido y llegó a la casa de Dmitri, en dónde reunió sus cosas, para irse en silencio. Luego, cogió un taxi rural para irse a una zona urbana, en dónde tomaría otro transporte.

Dmitri aún dormía, seguro de una mujer que creía a su lado. En la mañana, él despertó y sólo encontró el anillo, brillando en la almohada. ¿Acaso lo había forzado?, no había sangre o dedos por allí. Decidió no buscarla. Quería esperar, pero se confundía con el anillo, puesto que ella se lo había sacado y él no podía quitárselo.

* * *

Pasada la magia que los envolvió, Rossa volvió a ser una mujer normal. No comprendía como había hecho lo que había hecho y sobre todo ¡tan seguido (en un día)!. Por cierto, su cuerpo estaba tan adolorido, que temía algún desgarro interno. Pero se normalizó pronto y volvió a ser sí misma... Pero su relación con Mase se enfrió y extinguió.

Había una conversación pendiente, no obstante. Con su padrastro y su madre. Solos y en compañía del otro.

* * *

Curiosamente, el viejo Abe era más accesible que su ocupada madre. Era empresario, pero manejaba sus negocios en su casa. Así que entró en la oficina y le hizo un gesto a los secretarios -Pavel y Sergei- para que salieran. Era serio.

"Necesito hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas sincero", él asintió. Se volvió de espaldas y le mostró la marca. Se volvió a mirarlo. "¿Abe?".

"¿Quieres saber si tengo la misma o porqué la tengo?".

"Si digo _Agni_, ¿podemos pasar al otro tema?".

"Los Mazur somos de Tierra, sí. Es verdad. Muchos creen que son sólo los gnomos o enanos. Hay elfos y están los Zmey... Los Mazur somos Zmey... Eso te hace una de nosotros... ahora..", la miró, "tu madre nunca me ha dicho nada. Jamás pregunté. Era tema cerrado para ella".

"Náyade de Loch Ness"

"¿Tu abuela?", dudó.

"Una Náyade de Loch Ness, Abe. Mi abuela es una Náyade de Loch Ness".

"Tu madre sigue siendo así de grácil. Lo sospechaba, pero, como digo. Fue siempre un tema cerrado".

"¿Te... harías el ADN, conmigo?, ¿por las dudas Abe?".

* * *

Era -obviamente- su hija. El ADN así lo dijo. Era apenas mayor que Izak Mazur. Pero eran hermanos. Ni que decir que hubo fiesta. Rossa Hathaway era ahora Rossa Hathaway Mazur. No adoptada. Era realmente su hija.


End file.
